The Dragonborn in Los Santos
by Awsome K
Summary: The dragonborn magically transports to the Grand Theft Auto V world, Los Santos, and gets tangled in a world of crime.


The Dragonborn in Los Santos

By: Kevin Izykowski

Chapter one

It has been awhile since I saw my friend, Sven. That long blond haired performer at the inn has been gone since the leaves turned orange. Now, the weather is warming up again and leaves are growing back on trees. Before he left, he told me he was going to join the mages at the College of Winterhold.

It's not like he has any magical powers. The only powers I've seen from him were being moderately skilled at the guitar. Unless he's been practicing magic in his bedroom at his mother's house in the middle of the night.

Here I am drinking wine at the Sleeping Giant Inn at Riverwood. My elbow is on the counter with my arm straight up. My head rests on my hand. I put the wine glass on the counter and Ognar showed up. He slides a thick book to me. On the cover, it had the words "_Frommer's Los Santos". _

"This looks like a very magical place", said Ognar.

"What's this you're trying to give me"? I asked.

"It seems like some sort of a travel guide", said Ognar.

"I'm not in the mood to read it but maybe tonight, I'll read it", I said.

Someone kicked the door open and it slammed into the wall. Sven walks in the inn oddly dressed. He is wearing shorts, slippers, a white tank top with a picture of the sun and palm trees printed on. Sunglasses are covering his eyes.

"I'm back", shouted Sven.

I slammed the wine glass on the counter and ran towards Sven. When I stopped in front of him, he was holding out his fist. I really have no idea what he was trying to do.

"Come on bro, gimme a fist bump", said Sven.

I really didn't understand what he said. I knew the language he was speaking, but I didn't know what "bro" meant or what a fist bump was.

"What's a fist bump"? I asked.

"It's when two people tap each other's fists", said Sven.

"I wonder what they're trying to teach you at the college", I said.

"Come on, just do it", said Sven.

I slowly progressed my fist towards Sven. As my fist came closer to Sven, his fist speeds towards mine and taps my fist. He pulls his fist back.

"That's a fist bump", said Sven.

"That was weird", I said.

"I know you live in an area where that never occurs", said Sven.

"So your college has a new uniform"? I asked.

"No silly I live in another world under their direction", said Sven.

"What do mean that you live in another world"? I asked.

"They got this portal which sent me to another world. Since I had no magical powers, the college put me on some sort of a project", said Sven.

Ognar gave me this strange travel guide just before Sven barged in. Maybe the location on the travel guide is where Sven was hiding out at.

"So what's the world of yours like"? I asked.

"It has mountains, a beach, and very tall buildings", said Sven.

"Sounds amazing", I commented. "Can I come"?

"Of course you can. Just meet me before the bridge", said Sven.

"Okay, let me say bye to my wife, Camilla", I said.

Before Sven turned in another direction and walked away, he had one more question to ask.

"How's Faendal"? Sven asked.

"Still pissed, even though you were gone", I said. "By the way, why did you move to that place"?

"For fame, fortune, and of course, the glamour", said Sven.

There was a time before I married Camilla, Sven and the elf looking guy was fighting over her. One of them asked me to blackmail the other friend so she would avoid him. Sven was the first guy I talked to plus the elf looking guy looked creepy. When I gave Camilla the letter, she was angry and wouldn't want to see Faendal anymore.

When I told Faendal, he was pretty pissed. But he would still teach me on how to be a good archer. After what I did, he spends more time working at the saw mill.

A few steps away from the Sleeping Giant Inn stood the Riverwood Trader. Inside, I saw my wife, Camilla sweeping the floor with a broom. Her brother, Lucan looked pretty pissed because he tried to rip his customers off, and they wouldn't put up with it.

Camilla took a seat in a chair in front of the table over by the cooking area. I sit in the chair next to her.

"Hello my love. I'm going to be gone with Sven at the college for awhile", I said.

"Why, what for"? Camilla asked.

"He needs my help at the college. He doesn't know much about magic", I said.

"Be careful, my love", said Camilla and I gave her a kiss.

In Winterhold, a bridge crosses some chasm and on the other side was some sort of an island. That was where the college was. Before I crossed the bridge, I saw Sven there.

"Good to see you bro", said Sven.

"So where is this portal at"? I asked.

"It's in the college, silly. We have to cross the bridge", said Sven.

Inside the college, we walked down a few flights of stairs. At the bottom, there is this guard preventing the unauthorized from entering the room. The guard let Sven pass but he wouldn't let me through.

"Hold it, no unauthorized individuals are allowed to pass", said the guard.

My hands lit up with flames and I shot it up in the air.

This is dumb. I am an expert in magic and I am not allowed in. While Sven doesn't know nothing about magic, and somehow he got in.

My flames frightened the guard a bit. But I still don't think it convinced the guard to let me pass.

"Your skills in destruction magic look amazing but I still can't let you pass", said the guard.

Before Sven got to the door, he looked around a bit. It looks like he lost me, but I'm trying to convince the guard to let me pass. And then, Sven rushed toward us.

"Hey buddy, this guard giving you problems"? Sven asked.

"Yeah, this jerk won't let me pass. I even tried showing him my flame spell", I said, maybe hoping that Sven would do something.

"Wait, you have a flame spell"? Sven asked, not knowing that I had some sort of magical power.

"Why don't you try making the guard to let me pass", I said.

"I'll see what I can do", said Sven.

Sven turns around and begins to speak to the guard.

"Listen buster, you like my friend's flaming hands"? Sven asked.

"I think it's nice", said the guard.

"If you keep messing with my friend here, you'll feel like you're being hotter than the sun", said Sven, trying to threaten the guard.

"He's with you"? the guard asked.

"Yeah he's with me. Let him pass or you'll get burned and it will look like an accident", said Sven.

"Alright, fine. Better watch after him because you're responsible for him", said the guard.

About time the guard let me in. I was getting angered about the guard and part of the area was going to be lit in flames. But thanks to Sven, he was able to talk the guard to let me pass.

Past the iron door was a large room. In the large room stood a very large portal with all these colors in it. A few guards patrolled the area to make sure no bad guys come from the portal. Sven and I stood in front of the portal.

"What a beauty", said Sven.

"I know, it's marvelous", I said, looking at the tall, round steel colored beauty.

"I'll pick you up at the airport", said Sven.

I wondered what's an airport. Before I had a chance to ask, Sven pushed me in the portal.


End file.
